Draco Malfoy's Buttons All tied up
by Amortentia Veritaserum
Summary: Draco wakes up in a compromising position...


_**A/N: If I actually upload this by somehow bypassing the Error, that means that YOU dear reader, get something new. Aren't you EXCITED?**_

_**This one-shot is more seduction than smut, and currently I'm debating between naming it "Buttons" or "Tied up". Maybe I'll name it both, like "Draco Malfoy's Seven Buttons (Tied Up)". That'll work. ^^**_

_**For any of my other-fic readers, I'd like to inform you that I already have the next chapters of Naughty Naughty Nightmares and Spiritual Sanctuary ready to post once the Error is fixed. Plus, I'll totally add them on Deviantart if I can. I'm Amoretentia there. (I know it's spelled wrong. I made it when I was like, 8). I'm also about to start on the next chapter of Hogwarts Host Club, and (once I find the notebook with the story in it) Who's That Lady will have some new chapters too!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Wizarding World, the Harry Potter Franchise, or Draco Malfoy, JKR does.**_

_**ENJOY~!**_

Draco Malfoy noticed something was wrong before he opened his eyes. He couldn't move much, because his arms were bound above his head. When he opened his eyes from his short slumber, he realized that he was, in fact, still tied to his bed. He growled. How had he landed himself in a position like this? Sure, his head was on a pillow, and his room was warm, but the covers were still on the floor from the last time, and he had no control to put them back on.

Lying on the sheets, his eyes wondered over the familiar head boy room. From the common room he heard the now-familiar sound of Granger flipping textbook pages and the scratch of quill on paper. She was doing _homework_ at a time like this? Was she _mental_?

Draco growled again, and moved his legs back and forth, trying to loosen his arms from the restraints. It succeeded in only shaking the bed so the headboard, that had a crack in it, now that he noticed, slammed against the wall.

The noise in the common room stopped.

Draco froze. She was coming back. He cursed himself. He was supposed to be _free _the next time she came in. How was he gonna get out of the magically enforced ropes with _her _in the room? She'd just watch, and then cast a spell so it wouldn't happen again. She'd done it twice already. He was inwardly seething at his own stupidity when she walked into the room.

"What have you done, Malfoy?" Hermione Granger said, looking at the headboard. "You've made it even more cracked than it was before."

"If you'd just bloody _untie_ me, there wouldn't BE a bloody crack in the headboard!" he yelled. "Aren't the professors and students wondering where I've been? What about the prefects and Headmistress?" Draco said, honestly wondering how he'd been tied to his bed for a full school week and had no one notice.

"I told them that you're sick but would rather be in your own room than the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey even gave me this sleeping potion to calm you down." Hermione said with a smirk. "It's actually how you've survived there this long. I've fed you while you slept, so you aren't cocky and can't spit the food all over me again."

Draco glared at her. There it was. It was Saturday, and he'd been tied here since last Sunday.

"Why won't you just untie me?" Draco demanded, glaring at the offending brunette.

"And have you miss our nights together?" Hermione smirked a devilishly Slytherin smirk. "I'd never do that to you." The look combined with the memories of the last six nights made him hard.

It took that to make him realize he was in nothing but his boxers.

"Granger!" Draco yelled. "I don't have any clothes on!" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't worry so much, Malfoy, I kept your dignity when Collin came to take pictures. Nudies are not my style."

He scowled at her. "What do you mean, 'Nudies aren't your style'? I'm basically naked!"

"But do you see me naked right now?" Hermione asked coolly. Draco fully took in her outfit then. She was dressed in his own grey t-shirt that proclaimed 'Slytherin Pride' in an elegant green script across her chest. The shirt stopped just beneath what Draco was trying to see. He sometimes saw a flash of dark green knickers when she moved, though. His eyes returned to her breasts. He got harder when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

Draco shook his head 'no'.

"'Atta boy, Drakie." Hermione purred. She walked closer to the bed and kneeled on the bed so she could look at his body more thoroughly. Draco got even harder as he recognized the look in her eyes as she inspected every single inch of him. She smiled when she noticed his arousal.

Without warning Hermione moved so she was straddling him, sitting directly on his boxer-clad erection. Draco opened his mouth to demand that she get off of him _this instant_ when Hermione leaned forward. Even the tiny movement was enough to make him moan. Hermione smiled a cheeky smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Draco growled.

Hermione grinded a little longer this time; making him throw back his head in pure ecstasy. "With six days practice, I now know your buttons, Draco Malfoy, and what they do to you." Hermione whispered. When he craned his neck to look at her, she shifted slightly, making his jaw go slack. He struggled to look at her, but his head wouldn't move from the pillow. "Button number one; you have an extreme weakness for dry fucking as foreplay. It makes you extremely hard, and puts you over the edge before we've even started taking off clothes."

Draco tried to argue, but she purposely swirled her hips, making him growl. She slid herself up toward his belly button, and the motion itself was enough to make Draco close his eyes, not to mention the friction. He couldn't think, and was gasping for breath. Had she cast a spell to lessen the oxygen level in here or something?

He found his head being lifted with one hand as another placed another pillow beneath him. When she let go, he could see her every movement, and no longer had to crane his neck. "Button number two; you have an unhealthy fondness for watching girls fuck you as you feel it." She began grinding him again so he could only hear the soft sound of silk on silk as her knickers and his boxers slid over each other. His eyes locked on the spot where they touched. He wanted the offending cloths to disappear, but he couldn't do that much wandless magic. "It makes you want it even more." Hermione said in a stage whisper.

Draco glared at her as well as he could through a curtain of lust. "Get…" He groaned as she swirled her hips again. Merlin that felt good… "…Off…" His breath came out of him in a whoosh when she leaned down toward him again. The feeling of the fabric of the shirt she was wearing brushing his bare chest was strangely erotic. He hadn't worn anything but boxers for six and a half days, so he was not used to the sensation. She wasn't tall enough to kiss him on the mouth, but instead lowered her lips to his collarbone. Draco had no idea what was going on.

"Button number three." She murmured into his skin. The feeling of her breath against his bare neck made him shiver. He felt her smile. "You really really like it when I do this." She gave his collarbone an openmouthed kiss. Draco inhaled so much air that his earlier assumption of her charming all the oxygen out of the room was proven wrong. His breathing was shallow after one kiss. How had that happened? Hermione met his eyes, and then slid closer, combining the feeling of her grinding on him with another wet kiss, right next to the first one. Draco was on fire. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he could only feel what this clever little witch was doing to him. He unintentionally bucked his hips beneath her, causing his own undoing. For a split second, he could feel the welcoming abyss that was her tight little cunt through her knickers, and he'd never wanted anything more in his entire life.

Hermione now seemed at least a little affected, her body seeming a little flushed. She smiled seductively and kissed his neck again, making slow progress up to the crook of his neck. There she flicked her tongue out, making him moan again.

"…Damn…it…Grange…er…" He groaned.

"Button number four." She whispered into his ear. Draco found himself shivering. His body was reacting without his consent. It wanted her to keep listing buttons, because something delicious happened every time she did. His mind warned him that this was a game with an unknown ending, but the rest of him overpowered that easily. "You have a soft spot right…" Hermione lowered her lips to a spot just a bit further up his neck than she'd licked. "…Here" Hermione bit him, not breaking skin, but hard enough for him to cry out in pleasure. She licked the mark, then swirled her hips, biting him again.

Draco didn't think he could last much longer.

"Button number five." Hermione said evenly, seemingly unaffected. Draco, however, could feel the want translated into tiny shivers between her thighs. "You like it if I make sounds too."

"What does that…?" Draco trailed off as Hermione let out a soft, wanting whimper directly into his ear. He got unbelievably harder.

"Button number six."

"HOW MANY BLOODY BUTTONS ARE THERE?" Draco demanded, his body no longer wanting to wait out the buttons. He wanted to be hilt deep inside her, and that was all.

No, not all, he decided. He wanted to fuck her brainless too. He wanted to fuck her til her cunt bled and they were both so sweaty and exhausted that they could sleep for a week, and then fuck her some more.

"Button number six." She repeated, bringing him back from his revelation. "By this time, you are extremely impatient, and want to impale me so bad that you can barely hear what I'm saying, let alone focus on anything else." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "What will you do when I deny you?" Draco bucked his hips in protest, a growl of annoyance mixed with desire ripping from his throat as his arousal brushed against her now-wet knickers. "Exactly." Hermione said. "I have homework to do." She added, almost in an afterthought.

With a little smirk, Hermione elegantly lifted herself off him, stood up, and started walking toward the door. Draco's eyes locked on where his shirt had rode up on her. He now had a perfect view of the perfect ass that was being denied to him. He saw red. He started straining against the ropes that bound him. He didn't see Hermione's quick wand work, or her throwing his wand away from her. He only noticed that he was no longer attached to the bed. He chalked it up to accidental magic, his body wanting hers so bad that his magic had vanished the ropes.

She seemed to not be paying any attention to him as she pulled open the door to the hallway. Without warning, he wrapped one arm around her waist and used his other hand to slam the door closed. "Did you really think you were getting far?" he growled. He lifted her bodily and threw her onto his bed, ending up on top of her with lightning speed.

'Button number seven.' Hermione thought as Draco ripped his shirt off her and eagerly closed his mouth over one of her nipples as his hands stripped off her knickers. She arched her back into him, making him chuckle. 'He's a better fuck if he thinks he's won.'

Hermione woke with a start, her thoughts still on the Draco that was stripping her down in her dreams. The purple bottle of Daydream Potion really was the best, most graphic thing ever. She glanced at the symbol of a yellow lightning bolt and stored it under the pillow of the spare bed in Ginny's room. Christmas at the Burrow was great, but she couldn't wait to meet Draco once they got back to Hogwarts.

'This is why long distance relationships don't work.' Hermione thought as she began to drift off to a dreamless sleep. 'You can't screw each other senseless if you aren't in the same room.'

_**A/N: The wise words of Hermione Granger. Review and tell me what you think. ;)**_

_**THE KEY TO REVIEWING (If you're lazy like me and only want to type one word) You may pick multiple ones:**_

_**EatYourself – I want more of this, update a sequel or another Random Daydream**_

_**Cookies? – What the heck is THIS? WHERE IS THE SMUT? WE WANT SMUT!**_

_**Lolwut – THIS SUCKS! GET A LIFE! YOU WHORE! WHY DON'T YOU DO YOUR HOMEWORK INSTEAD OF WRITING NOT EVEN DECENT SMUT STORIES YOU SLUT? YOU SHOULD GIVE UP BEING AN AUTHOR!**_

_**(I really hope I don't get any "Lolwut"s, cuz that would depress me into not writing anything. Why is it an option then, you ask? b/c if there wasn't an option for haters, I'd get more detailed flames that I don't want. Plus, me only having good review choices would be me being stuck up. Right?)**_

_**Banapinorange (Banana Pineapple Orange) – You should write a sequel with tons of smut in it. WHY ELSE WOULD YOU WRITE A SEQUEL YOU SLEEZE! And hurry up about it!**_

_**Error - This was great, I'm glad you bypassed The Error. Hope you figure out how to update your other stories soon!**_

_**You can also leave whatever other message you'd like with or without your reviewing terms. Hope you liked it!**_


End file.
